


Fall for you

by Kaiottic_Rawr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonds, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mates, Pining, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiottic_Rawr/pseuds/Kaiottic_Rawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Stiles only began to question himself after the fifth dream he’d had where he ended up falling asleep on Derek hale. Not in a – crawled into his bed way- but a –I’m dying of exhaustion catch me on my way down- way.'</p><p>Stiles keep's dreaming about Derek, but is it really a dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall for you

Stiles doesn’t know when it first started. His dad always said he use to sleep walk when he had an emotional night. Almost like his body just wasn’t ready to go to bed yet. It only became a problem after one eventful night adventure he had ended up in the forest out the back of his yard. He still remembers the frantic looks on his parent’s faces when the police cruiser dropped him home. He’d woken up to a police dog pushing its wet nose against his face and all he could remember was the crying wolves in his dreams that he needed to help. His dad said it got bad after that and they had to double lock the door because he was –in his dad’s words- a sleeping Hoodini. 

Stiles stopped sleep walking when his mum started getting sick. 

Stiles only began to question himself after the fifth dream he’d had where he ended up falling asleep on Derek hale. Not in a – crawled into his bed way- but a –I’m dying of exhaustion catch me on my way down- way. After feeling the strong erg to seek something out he would dream of walking for hours and as soon as he thought he was close to his objective his eyes would land on Derek Hale. The one and only. Derek could be in his house, in the middle of the preserve, at the park, it didn’t matter he would find him. One of the last ones was even outside a bar. He would catch the Sourwolf’s gaze only to have his eyes droop and next thing he’s falling. Only he never hits the ground, it’s always into a warm set of arms and a firm chest. One time he even managed to crash into Derek’s back sending them both down. He still swears he heard what could have been considered a fond chuckle arise from the man, but then as always he was engulfed in the familiar, safe smell of spice and pine before he completely blacked out. 

He always woke up in his bed, tired yet content the next day and at the start of the whole thing a little weirded out. After the initial confusion he would come to the conclusion his sleep addled mind just enjoyed annoying the older man, maybe it was therapeutic. He stopped caring not long in. It always tended to happen when he was stressed, but not often enough for him to put too much care or thought into it. It kept happening over the years, on and off. Sometimes he would hear his name said gruffly in annoyance by the older male before he passed out. But as it continued it became fonder and more affectionate. On the odd occasion exasperated, like the time when he was in his senior year. He ended up in some stranger’s house only to catch Derek and some girl mid foreplay. He was glad he blacked out not long after that, even when he woke up he still felt uncomfortable. It took him a couple of weeks to look the older man in the eyes again without blushing awkwardly. If he didn’t know any better he would have sworn the Alpha was trying to get pay back since he seemed to take great joy those few weeks in seeking Stiles out and watching him flounder uncomfortably in his presence, setting of his habit of awkward rambling. Stiles really didn’t do awkward well.

He came to the conclusion in high school after a couple of years that he did indeed like boys and Derek Hale was on the top of his list. So when he dreamt of him after that, well… He may have gotten a little handsy. He liked to see himself as an opportunist. Besides it was only his dreams, it didn’t really matter. The few reactions and sounds he managed to catch from the Hale before he passed out ranged from shock to fucking hot. He got a chaste kiss in once, he was proud of that feat. He kept his hands to himself though when he found the older man looking upset, which also wasn’t that uncommon. It made him sad too. Those times he’d manage his best hug before it all went dark. Derek never treated him differently and they slowly bonded as did the rest of the Pack. He would sometimes find the older man staring at him differently but he thinks he was just being hopeful.

One night, not long before he was leaving for University for the first time, he felt the pull in his dream but this time it was different. This time it was a low buzz in his skin that radiated into his chest. He could feel something wrong. When he found Derek, he was sitting forlorn under a tree, the moon barely lighting the sky. He looked miserable, he looked like he was hurting. Stiles and Derek in real life weren’t this close. But dream Derek he felt safe with, he felt a connection with. Stiles walked over to Derek and for the first time he spoke.

“Derek?” He called quietly with affection, squatting down to the other man’s level.

The man looked up at Stiles in confusion, vulnerable with tears evident in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked gently, cupping the older man’s cheek in his hand and using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear. 

Derek’s face went through seven different emotions. He reached up and placed his hand over Stiles, turning his face further into his palm before locking their eyes together.

He saw grief but he also saw… love?

Then Derek threw himself forward wrapping his arms desperately around the younger man. Holding onto him like a sailor to his life vest. They toppled over, Stiles limbs flailing as he tried to catch them both but failed. He wrapped the older man into his arms, ignoring the cold wet grass he could feel through his pants. He hadn’t realised how much he’d grown since they first met. He could now encompasses the man with his limbs in a form of comfort. The tear drops on his shoulder brought him clarity and he suddenly remembered what day it was. He held the man more firmly to his chest, ignoring the awkwardness of their long limbs for such a position and the tears silently falling down his own face.

When the man finally eased on his grieving after quite some time, he leant back loosening his hold to stare down at the younger. Derek’s face held confusion for a moment as be brought up a hand to wipe the tears from the boys cheek, Stiles gave him a sad smile as he did so. Derek’s eyes filtered through a few different emotions before he paused gazing into Stiles eyes in wonder. Almost as if he thought Stiles was cut from the same cloth as the stars. Stiles lips parted slightly as he let out a small gasp at the intensity from the older man. He felt something strong pull at his own chest. An emotion he thought he’d yet to understand.

He felt right. He felt like he found home.

Then as soon as he thought the wolf was going to kiss him he felt his eyes start to drift close and his body go slack. A warm pair of arms caught him gently before he continued his way to the ground and a soft pair of lips brushed against his temple.

 

Stiles moved away to university as did a lot of the pack. He picked up criminal law and forensics, wanting to go into the same field as his father. He kept himself pretty busy with his unit work but tried to get some fitness and social time in as well. He would still think about Derek wishfully on occasion, wondering how the older man was doing, but the dreams would stop. He’d come home on his breaks and the Pack would all get together. Derek built a new house on his family property where the Pack all liked to congregate. He had his old home knocked down and turned into a beautiful garden with a lake, thanks to the help of Peter. They would all go swimming in summer and Stiles would catch himself looking towards the older man, only to have him looking back in kind. 

Maybe he wasn’t imagining it this time?

Stiles wasn’t sure what it meant.

The oldest Hale made something of himself in the business world. Picking up where he left of before the fire. He still lived with Derek but was away a lot on business. Derek had the company of Isaac though who chose to study at a local collage and continue living with him. Both seemed content with the arrangement. 

Derek was the local handy man. He kept himself busy around town doing all sorts of odds and ends. He built a new reputation for himself and was quite loved by a lot of the town. Stiles still struggled to get past that one, remembering the cold grouchy man he met years before. They’d go out to lunch as a group and at least one old lady would eye him off and another ask him to fix something for them. The pack usually had a good laugh at his expense. He didn’t get mad though, he’d just smile and brush it off, turning the conversation onto someone else. He’d come along way.

Like an old friend his dreams would sometimes come back and visit when he was home on break. He noticed Derek’s face was sad when he saw him a few times, but the man in his dreams still caught him and his eyes still gazed at him like he was the sun and moon.

It was the mid semester break of his last year at university when he realised something was wrong. The Pack decided to have a big sleep over at Derek’s place for old time’s sake on their last week together. The older man seemed a little off about it all but let Lydia take the rains and organise it anyway. Stiles had felt Derek was purposely avoiding him the whole time he had been home so far. Even trying his best to not interact with him in a group setting. Stiles tried to banter with the older man, in hopes of getting his attention, but Derek reverted back to growling at him and holding him up against walls. Stiles tried not to feel hurt about it all. There was something in the broody wolfs eyes that seemed lonely though and only pushed Stiles to continue his attempts at the expense of his own feelings.

The rest of the Pack seemed a little put out about their Alphas demeanour but tried their best to include the grumpy wolf, even if he didn’t like it. It came to a head at the end of the week when the big night was planned. Stiles had been ignoring the pull of his own grief for the last week as he waited for the day to come. Stiles father had been asked to attend an important work conference out of state and wouldn’t be home for a few more days. They always spent this day together, usually with a lot of pizza and movies. When he got older a few beers and when it didn’t hurt so much they’d share stories and reminisce. The Sheriff had offered to stay home but Stiles wouldn’t let him. He never spoke to the pack about it and it’d been quite a few years now that Scott couldn’t make the day so he wasn’t surprised his friend hadn’t remembered. He wasn’t mad at Scott though, he knew if he brought it up the brown eyed boy would move the moon for him if it made him feel better.

So during the whole night through all the movies, the laughs and games Stiles felt warn. He felt forced but tried his best not to show it. He wanted to enjoy his time with his friends, it’s what his mum would have wanted. He didn’t have it him in to push Derek though. The older man wasn’t acting too broody and managed to join in once or twice. In the middle of the night there was a big dog pile. He saw the older man smile for the first time in a long time. Stiles still sat on the couch, was looking on fondly at the interaction. He caught Derek’s gaze from the bottom of the pile. The man looked up at him and something in Stiles cracked, like a dam’s wall breaking, he felt his face morph into a pained expression as he held back the onslaught of emotions. The man’s brows furrowed at him with what he considered concern but Stiles ignored it and quickly pulled himself back together. He moved his eyes away and made a joke at Scott who was being pinned by Isaac just above Derek himself. The night continued and Stiles could feel the wolf’s lingering looks. This time it was he who ignored Derek.

It was when he was trying to sleep everything caught up with him. He awoke with a tear stained face alone in one of the spare rooms at the Hales house. He felt the pull in his chest that always took him to the older wolf and realised he must be dreaming. Wanting nothing but to indulge in the comfort from the man in his dream, he pulled himself out of bed and let his body take on the familiar task. His sorrow pushed him forward, leading him outside. He didn’t have it in him to care that it was cold and ignored the pain from the rocks and twigs on his feet. He felt tears sting at his eyes as he remembered his mother singing to him while she cooked dinner and the smell of her hair when she wrapped him in her arms. He remembered the light in his dad’s eyes and smile on his face when she welcomed him home after a long day and how he hasn’t seen that same light since. He remembered her big brown eyes and beautiful smile.

He remembered seeing the light leave them and the smile fall of her face as she died.

He broke through the trees and found himself at the small lake Derek and Peter had made a few summers previous. The moon was high in the sky, not quite yet full and graced its light onto the lake in a display of beauty. It lit the area nicely and Stiles feet took him closer to the water. He wiped at his face with the back of his hand and sniffed. His eyes couldn’t find the older man but his body led him around the side of the lake to a familiar tree. The wolf was standing there leaning against the big trunk, his back to Stiles, gazing off into the water. The gut wrench he felt at the sight of the older man made him pause in his step and take a shaky breath. Fresh tears filled his eyes in relief and the man stood alert quickly as if he felt it too. He turned quickly to Stiles, his face troubled and stance tense. It only lasted a moment as he took in the younger man’s state. He relaxed his body and looked at Stiles with the intensity the young man had missed. Stiles let out a quiet whimper, trying to hold himself back. Then in three big strides the older man had him engulfed in his arms. Stiles let himself feel everything he had locked away for so long.

Derek cradled the back of Stiles head with one hand as Stiles buried his face into the wolf’s shoulder, his other arm was pulling him taught to his chest. Tears ran freely now. Stiles fisted his hands into the back of Derek’s shirt tightly, never wanting to let go. They stood like that until Stiles finally settled a little, his sobs relenting and he quietened down. The sound of the odd sniffle the only thing left. He never let his grip on the man loosen, not even for a second.

“I got you.” Whispered Derek as he continued to rock him slowly. 

Stiles buried his face into the older man’s neck, trying to hide himself in his embrace. He could hear the sadness in the wolf’s voice and wondered how real-life Derek would have handled this. The smell of spice and pine brought him back to all the times he’d felt this comfort before and his heart broke just that little bit more when he was reminded he couldn’t have this with the older man in reality. He let out a pained whimper in response to his thoughts, his chest tightening uncomfortably. Derek let out a pained wine of his own before pulling himself from the boy. It wasn’t easy considering Stiles was refusing to move but the wolf managed to get Stiles to un-glue a few inches. He cupped Stiles face in his hand and tried to get the boy to look at him. Stiles continued to look down at Derek’s chest not wanting to feel the pain further. Knowing the older man would gaze at him in a way Stiles would never truly receive.

“Stiles.” He spoke quietly, using his thumb to dry the boy’s tears as he’d once done for him. “Why won’t you look at me Stiles?” He asked a little hurt.

Stiles eyes looked up at the slightly taller man, not being able to ignore the pain he’d held in his voice. Stiles swallowed quickly trying not to cry again as Derek looked at him with sorrow of his own. He didn’t reply but instead grabbed the back of the other man’s head and crashed their lips together, putting all his emotions into one single display. Derek never hesitated and kissed him back rough and passionate. Stiles kissed the man like he was dying from hunger and Derek was his last meal. Their lips locked for what felt like eternity but neither seemed to care. 

“You’re beautiful” Stiles breathed as they both pulled back for air. 

Derek stood flustered and panting in front of him, the beginning of a blush making its way onto his cheeks. The man moved them back slowly until he had Stiles pinned to the tree, cocooned in with his musclier body. He leant down and kissed Stiles slowly and more sensual then the last. Stiles revelled in the moment and pulled the man flush to his chest. Derek broke the moment, closing his hazel eyes and leaning his head against Stiles. 

“Why do you always have to forget?” He asked quietly.

Stiles didn’t think it was a question meant to be answered but found himself curious at the man’s words. Derek pulled his head back and looked at him longingly. It made Stiles just want to take him into his arms and never let go.

“I wanted you to decide for yourself. I didn’t want my mate bond to decide for you. Yet you never gave me space, seeking me out in your sleep.” He spoke affectionately, chuckling to himself.

He gazed off towards the water seemingly lost in thought, Stiles still embraced in his warmth. Stiles stood there for a moment trying to wrap his head around Derek’s confession. It wasn’t common that he was gifted with enough time to have a conversation with the older man. So he always relished in it and listened carefully. 

He remembered a conversation he had years ago with Peter when he was looking up pack law in the eldest Hales library. It was out of place and at the time Stiles brushed it off as Peter just being weird. The man mentioned the mating bond and how the inner wolf would seek out a life partner. It was more prone in born wolves as they were one in the same with their wolf side. Whereas bitten wolves could hold onto their humanity and push the wolf side down, not allowing it to happen.

He'd said once a wolf picked its mate, whether they realised it or not a bond would be formed. The wolf wouldn’t pick a mate the human side disagreed with, so to turn it away was a big sign of denial. If it was between two wolves, they’d find it hard to go against. Though that they would was unlikely as it was generally seen as a good thing. Kind of like how humans idolise the idea of a soulmate. If it was with a human however, the human wouldn’t feel it unless they harboured interest as well. Then the bond would build on that. It was induced by fate and quite a powerful connection. To hurt a wolf’s mate was seen as one of the highest crimes in their world. Not all were lucky enough to have it. And to ignore it would be quite painful for both parties. When Peter finished his explanation he had eyed Stiles critically before making an off handed comment like ‘but what does it matter to you I suppose.’ And walked away like nothing happened.

“Yet you still never remember. Acting as if it never happened.” Derek spoke with a sorrowful sigh, bringing his attention back to the man in front of him.

“These dreams have been the best thing happening to me for a long time. How could I forget?” He asked the other man confused.

Stiles was perplexed, his brain trying to put all the pieces together. He thought back on all their interactions and how real they sometimes felt. The longing look’s the other man gave him that he thought he was imagining. The familiar warmth that would come over him if they bumped arms or sat too close, that he brushed off. He always thought he was deluding himself and that’s why he tried to not put too much merit in his encounters with Derek in his waking hours. He always felt drawn to the man but held himself back, only to indulge himself when he was asleep. Sometimes the pack would make sly comments in regards to Derek’s feeling about him but he always assumed they just caught onto his attraction for the man and were giving him a hard time. The kiss they just shared and the feelings it brought out were one of the realest things he’s ever felt though. Could it really be possible that his dream Derek and the real Derek were one in the same? Could Peter have been trying to get the boy to catch on? The older man was not usually one to speak or act without motive.

Derek paused to look at Stiles in disbelief. Stiles was never really conscious long enough for him to expect a response from him, let alone one with so much conviction. It made the older man’s heart clench. He’d had many conversations with himself about not getting his hopes up when it came to the young man.

“We’re bonded as mates?” Stiles questioned, still unsure.

It started to make sense to Stiles as to why he’d never gotten far dating. He could never feel a connection and the idea soon just made him sick. In the end he gave up and only had a few one night stands under his belt. It wasn’t long before that didn’t feel enough as well and he gave up on that too. He had longed for his dreams whilst away. He missed the feelings he always experienced. The warmth. The love. He was holding all these other people up to an unrealistic expectation. If he was bonded, he’d never feel anything like this with anyone else and when he thought about it he never wanted to. He wanted it to be Derek. He always wanted it to be Derek.

“Yes.” Derek responded with a sad smile. 

Derek felt it all was a little pointless as he knew tomorrow the young man would forget. He could have told Stiles a long time ago or even just let him wake up in his bed. He had managed to crawl into it a few times now. But Derek never wanted to hold the boy back, he never felt he deserved him. He wanted Stiles to love who he wanted to, live his life how he please and if Derek was somehow lucky, well…He could dream. 

Stiles pushed Derek away suddenly storming off towards the lake. Derek looked on in shock, unsure of the young man’s intentions. What he didn’t expect was the human to run and dive of a rock into the freezing water. He froze for a moment starring wide eyed in Stiles direction. He rushed to the edge of the lake trying to spot the younger man. Stiles head broke the surface a few seconds later, his lips already trembling as he paddled back to the shore.

“What the fuck Stiles?!” He called in anger, already wading in the water to help pull the young man in. 

Derek waist deep, pulled Stiles trembling body towards him. The younger man stood shoving him roughly.

“Don’t you what the fuck me, Derek!!!” He growled angrily at the man.

“What’s wrong with you?” Derek questioned startled, raising his voice slightly.

Stiles glared at him gob smacked before raising his fist and punching the man square in the face. Derek reeled back lifting his arms up as Stiles began to raise his fist again.

“What’s wrong with ME?” He snapped, hitting Derek again. This time the Hale managed to save his face.

“I’M AWAKE DEREK!” He yelled at the other man continuing his onslaught. “You. Never. Fucking. Told. ME!” He shouted, reiterating each word with another blow to the other man’s body. “I thought it was all in my God-dam HEAD!!” He continued.

Derek’s heart dropped to his stomach as the reality of the situation hit him. He lifted his head up as he heard the first sob break through the other man’s lips. He swallowed his own guilt and straightened himself out giving the younger man access to his whole body. Stiles didn’t even pause to think and jumped the older man. They both ended up wrestling in the cold water. Derek let the younger male release his anger knowing it wouldn’t really hurt him. Stiles actually managed to get Derek in a serious head lock before he threw him over his shoulder. The young man surprised him with his new strength. Derek had to remind himself Stiles wasn’t a boy anymore. He hadn’t been for a long time.

Stiles pulled his exhausted body back up from the water gasping for air. He looked at the man a few feet away breathing deeply as well, his shirt ripped in a few places. If he wasn’t so mad, he’d have found the sight attractive. 

“I fell for you a long time ago.” Stiles whispered staring down into the water in defeat, his fists trembling at his sides.

Derek’s heart broke. He felt excitement guilt and hope all in one moment. The younger man bared his heart to Derek, the least he could do was the same. Derek made his way over to Stiles, the water rippling in his wake. He cupped Stiles face in his hand, making the boy look at him one more time.

“I love you Stiles.” He said earnestly. “I’ve loved you for a long time.”

Stiles gazed into Derek’s eyes, his heart swelling with hope.

Derek didn’t say anything else. He kissed his mate softly before pulling his cold body close and dragging him out the water. Stiles clutched tightly to Derek for warmth and to help remind him this was all really happening. They made their way back to the house, both ignoring the uncomfortable rubbing from their wet clothes. Stiles teeth chattered the entire way making Derek pick up the passe. The house was silent when they got back, except from a faint snore Stiles could hear coming from one of the rooms upstairs. He guessed it was Boyd.

Derek tugged Stiles into his bedroom and led him into his en’suite. He turned the hot water on in the shower and pulled his fluffiest towel out the cupboard. He then went to take his leave but Stiles grabbed his arm stopping him.

“Join me?” He asked quietly.

Derek paused and looked at the younger man. Stiles face was vulnerable, his eyes trusting and earnest. Derek pursed his lips for a moment before nodding in response. They both stripped of their clothes. Stiles struggled with his trembling fingers and Derek struggled with his jeans. Stiles let out a quick snort at the older man as he stumbled getting out of his pants. Derek just gave him a playful growl in response. They both stood bare yet neither felt uncomfortable and made their way over to the shower stall. Stiles let out a quiet moan as the warm water cascaded down his body. Derek ignored his own body’s response to the other man and stepped in carefully behind him. Stiles quickly lent back into the older man, sharing the space. They continued their shower without another word. Stiles turned around at one point and brought Derek into a lazy kiss. Derek's heart beat against his chest in happiness, his inner wolf practically making him purr. He let his hands explore his mate for the first time. He felt along his toned chest and broad shoulders, tracing his beauty spots from one to the other. Stiles did much of the same, moving around so he could admire the wolf’s tattoo. It was an intimate setting and neither man pushed it further, just enjoying each others company.

When Stiles shoved his pruning fingers into Derek’s face playfully, Derek decided it was time they got out. Stiles followed Derek out the shower in a happy trance. He still couldn’t believe this was really happening. The older man threw a big fluffy towel over Stiles head, which he copped most of it in the face. He parted the material and gave the man a light-hearted glare. Derek smirked at him, own towel on waist now before approaching Stiles and affectionately helping him dry his hair. The older man left him to finish the job with a chaste kiss and headed back into the bedroom. By the time Stiles walked out the bathroom, he was feeling warm again. A yawn escaped his lips and he rubbed at his face tiredly. He took a second to appreciate Derek’s room. It was open yet warm at the same time. He walked toward the wolf who was just finishing putting on some track pants and encircled his arms around his waist. The man relaxed into his hold and gave his arms a light squeeze before moving to his dresser and handing Stiles a pair of pants to borrow. Both ignored the fact Stiles had his own clothes just down the hall and Stiles quickly chucked them on.

Derek pulled back the blanket and dragged Stiles into bed with him. They both settled in quickly, holding each other close. Stiles sighed in content. It wasn’t long until his body caved to his exhaustion and his eyes drifted closed. He was lulled to sleep by the heart beat from the man he loved and the familiar smell of spice and pine.

Stiles didn’t fall this time, Derek had already caught him and wasn't ever going to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!  
> So I smashed this out not being able to get the idea out of my head. It's my first one-shot and I haven't double checked it for edits yet so I hope it wasn't too bad and you enjoyed it.
> 
> I like a good pining fic. I always imagine Derek to be really useless when it comes to love and stuff and could just imagine him not seeing the signs that -Hello- Stiles has got the munchies for your brand of biscuits!
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D  
> If it's well received I may even write a little more. For now though it's complete.


End file.
